1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing color filter substrate and, particularly to a method for manufacturing flexible color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with the progress of the science and technology and the development of the society, display devices are widely used in various electronic devices. Moreover, because of the rapid development of the electronic devices, which become more and more light, thin, short, and small, and are easy to carry, a flexible display device also appears in the market.
To make the flexible display device can display color images, a common method is to use a flexible color filter substrate. The flexible color filter substrate includes a flexible substrate and a color photoresist layer formed on the flexible substrate.
The conventional method for manufacturing a flexible color filter substrate is as follows. First, a transparent polyimide layer is formed on a rigid substrate. Next, a color photoresist layer is formed on the polyimide layer. Then, the polyimide layer and the color photoresist layer are separated with the rigid substrate.
The conventional method for separating the rigid substrate with the polyimide layer usually uses a laser lift-off process. However, the polyimide layer irradiated by laser light is easy to become yellow, so as to reduce transmittance of the flexible color filter substrate.